


Save That Heart For Me

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, arcade games, dyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: So basically Dan takes Kyle on a date to a really old bar with arcade games and it's all fluff and fun. enjoy!





	

"Don't you dare fuck with me, Dan, do you understand? I want to be sure that this is not just a sick joke of yours to amuse yourself, you got it?" Kyle glared at Dan and gripped his collar dramatically, as Dan shoot his arms up in defence.

"Ky, please calm down! I just wanted to surprise you, not to get myself killed!" Dan laughed and threw his coat on, freeing himself from Kyle's grip.

"So we really are going to the exact arcade where I used to go when I was a kid? That particular one? I need to be sure you're not fooling around!" Kyle asked again, this time his eyes lighting up even more.

"Yes, I'm positive! Now come on, if we stay on the doorstep for another hour, the cafe will close. Hurry up, it's already a little late." Dan said, cradling Kyle's wrist in his hands and checking his watch, then fixing the rings on his lanky fingers. After he finished, he held his wrist up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Still don't believe you, but ok." Kyle rolled his eyes and put his shoes on and lazily threw his backpack over his shoulder. Kyle throws an arm around Dan's shoulders, walking out of their apartment and locking it.

They take Dan's small car and start driving through the city, entering the suburbs. By this time, Kyle realises that this is not a hoax at all, they truly are going to the arcade. He starts jumping up and down in his seat, excited as a toddler, gazing at Dan, who was now smiling shyly at Kyle's adorable behaviour.

They were now on a break from a tour, and Dan decided to take his lovely boyfriend on a well deserved date. And where could he possibly take him if not to a place that he knew Kyle loved and where he could feel free and in his own world if not to some arcade games? Well maybe to a cat cafe, but Dan isn't really keen on cats, so maybe he'll take him there some other time.

After Dan parked the car in front of the building, Kyle immediately sprinted out of the car and slammed the door shut  loudly.

"Hey, where do you think you are slamming my door like that, huh?" Dan asks jokingly and bops Kyle's nose with his index finger. Kyle ignores him, wrapping his arm around his narrow shoulders again, and leans to Dan's side, kissing his cheek lovingly and nuzzling his fluffy mop of hair as they enter the building.

It was a relatively old building, easily passing off as an abandoned funky house, with squeaky light bulbs that were barely working, some of them already broken or merely beeping from time to time. Kyle doesn't seem to notice any of those as they enter the building, though.

He squeezes Dan's fingers tightly, scanning the room in awe. After sitting on the doorstep for five solid minutes, Kyle turns his eyes to Dan, clasping his head between his hands to make him look at him straight in the eye.

"Daniel Campbell Smith, I truly hope you're well aware of how much I love and appreciate you." Kyle says seriously, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Dan's smiling lips.

When he pulls away, he looks at him with such intensity that Dan's cheeks caught fire.

"Um, let's go to the reception to get some tokens then..." Dan mumbled, finding a reason to escape Kyle's deep gaze.

They walk up to the desk, asking the receptionist for 20 tokens. Kyle looks at Dan funnily, knowing that they will come back for more. After they get their tokens, Kyle grabs Dan's hand and pulls him to a two player shoot the predators kind of game.

"Well, ain't you a romantic!" Dan laughs at Kyle choice of game, but takes the plastic gun anyway.

Dan tries to shoot the dinosaur that was heading his way, but he couldn't get the controls right at all. Kyle huffs and puts his gun away, going over to Dan and grabbing his hand from behind, guiding him.

"See? That's how it's done" Kyle says relaxed, easily shooting every 3 pixel dinosaur that was heading their way.

"And who says I'm not a romantic?" Kyle whispers seductively, lightly biting his ear and teasing waistband of his jeans. Dan shivers and slaps Kyle's hand away from his waist, glaring at him and shaking his head incredulously.

"I do." Dan says sternly. Kyle looks at him faking surprise, dramatically bringing his hand to his opened mouth. He then laughs it off, knowing what a bummer Dan tends to be sometimes and lets him choose the game this time. Dan looks around for a while, finally choosing a machine made of glass and rusted metal with thousands of multicoloured lights flashing around it.

"What are you, five? Do you honestly want to try the claw crane?" Kyle asks Dan amused, watching his face fall.

"Well, we could just go somewhere else, it's no-"

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding! I just think it's really adorable of you, that's all! Go on!" Kyle chuckles, pushing Dan closer to the glass box.

Dan places his hand on the joystick, aiming for a chocolate bar, but obviously failing to grab it. After trying two more times, encouraged by Kyle, he gives up, stepping aside.

"Well, I guess it's your turn to choose a game, I obviously can't get my head around this claw thingy." Dan smiles and looks at Kyle, who is frowning at his phone.

"Wait a moment, I think I've found some tricks for this machine. Look, apparently you should hover the crane next to the object you want, and only then you should drop the claw to grab it."

"That makes no sense to me, I'm not trying again, that's for sure." Kyle scoffs and inserts another token into the machine.

"Kyle, stop, you don't have to! Let's just go somewhere else you like!" Dan tells him, but Kyle is already moving the crane precisely, dropping it on the chocolate bar and grabbing it successfully. He jumps up and runs over to hug Dan, a wide grin covering his features.

"Come on, go claim your prize!" Kyle urges him after he pulls back.

"Well, you've won it, so it's yours." Dan adds stubbornly.

"And I'm giving it to you!" Kyle smiles at him.

"But I failed to get it, so it's yours."

"How many times should I tell you this to get it through this thick skull of yours, huh? It's yours! Take it, for God's sake!" Kyle says clearly, thrusting the chocolate bar into Dan's hands.

"Now eat!"

"At least let me share it with you" Dan pleads, breaking the bar into two and giving a half to Kyle, who ruffles his hair lovingly.

"God, can you get any more stubborn?" Kyle laughs at Dan's ironic pout, leaning in and kissing it away.

They spend two more hours playing around and gaining points with each game won. Dan keeps miserably failing every game he and Kyle try, finally giving up after wasting 25 tokens for nothing, everything from Pac-Man to slot machines.

"Ok, come on now, let's try this one and then we can go home as you like. We need ten more points. " Kyle says, pushing Dan towards a skee ball machine.

"Ten points more for...?"

"Surprise, just play!"

"You play, I'm done." Dan insists, passing the plastic ball to Kyle.

"You're impossible!" Kyle huffs and steps behind Dan, wrapping and arm around his waist and the other grabbing his hand, both of them throwing the ball. Of course they fail every damn time, because Dan is as uncoordinated as he's ever been. After many many tries, they finally get the ten points Kyle needed and they head to the reception.

"Dan, baby, could you please bring me my jacket? I don't know where I've put it."

"Well, can't you go and search it for yourself?"

"I must check out, so..."

After just finishing arguing for half an hour, Kyle finally persuaded Dan into splitting the check, not in half, but at least Kyle got to pay a third. Dan gave Kyle the money so he could check out, as Dan always hated paying for some reason. He got really awkward and usually dropped the money on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, ok"

As soon as Dan leaves the room, Kyle hurries to the prize stand and inserts all of the points in a slot, typing in the code for the prize he wants. After grabbing it, he shoves it behind his back and bolts to the reception, casually asking for his backpack and paying, just as Dan enters the room.

"Thank you very much, good night!" Kyle says over his shoulder to the receptionist, as he guides Dan out of the building, making sure to keep his little gift hidden. As they step outside, Kyle's pulls Dan to the side and shoves a teddy bear into his face, screaming "surprise!", startling the poor little soul.

"Oh my God, Ky, you scared me out of my skin! Is this for me?" Dan asks sheepishly, taking the teddy into his arms and stroking his head, amazed by how soft his fur is.

"No, Dan, it's for your sister. Of course it's for you, silly!" Kyle chuckles and leans in, softly kissing his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Ky! It's so soft, see?" Dan hugs the teddy to his chest, rubbing his face on the soft synthetic fur and then pushing into Kyle's nose, making him sneeze.

"Oops, sorry" Dan chuckles and bops Kyle's nose.

"I love you too, you old kid" Kyle splutters some fur out and kisses Dan. They couldn't really kiss for too long, as both of them were smiling widely and it just didn't work.

They talk about everything and anything, holding hands and strolling the streets swallowed by the night like they were the only people left on earth. And in that moment, that was what they were. They couldn't be bothered by anything, even if a car would run them over, they would still be lost in each other's eyes.

"So what do you want to call it?" Kyle asks as they enter the car and watches him start the car.

"Kyle." Dan blurts out, not thinking for even a slight moment.

"You're impossible!" Kyle laughs and throws the bear into Dan's face as he was driving, making him lose the control of the wheel for a moment. Fortunately, nothing bad happened except for Dan wanting to rip Kyle's laughing head off his shoulders.

"Were you even thinking? We could've hit a tree and died! Promise me you'll never do that again! Ever!" Dan got hysterical by now, and Kyle couldn't do anything except for calming his laughter, only smiling a little, not being able to be serious after such a marvellous night like this.

"Do you even hear me? Do you understand?" Dan asks frantically shaking his left hand in front of Kyle's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Captain Pessimism, I promise." Kyle calls Dan sarcastically, but reaches a hand to run through Dan's untamed mane, trying to slick it back from his sweating forehead.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Dan shakes his head, as they park in the driveway in front of their apartment.

"Why, I love Captain Pessimism? Both the name and person!" Kyle chuckles and Dan rolls his eyes, huffing.

"God, you're awful... Let's just go to sleep or make yourself useful by cooking something without burning the house down, please." Dan huffs again and leans his head on Kyle's shoulder, as he fumbles with the keys in the lock. As they finally enter the warmth of their home, Dan kisses Kyle's jaw and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands, carrying his soft teddy bear with him. Kyle looks after him lovingly, asking himself how he got so ridiculously lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> um so this is the first fic i've ever posted online so i don't know, some opinions would be quite nice! just let me know what you think about it, cause i've got a lot more fics written, but i'm not really sure if i should post them too (title is from past lives by borns)


End file.
